DYBG
IBC DYBG Radyo Budyong 864 Cebu (864 kHz Cebu City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the Presidential Communications Operations Office. DYBG-AM studio is located at Barangay Maguikay, Mandaue City and the transmitter is located at Kalunasan, Cebu City. The current station manager of DYBG 864 Cebu is Bob Malazarte. It will beginning to simulcasting in Mega Manila's DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and full-fledged originating radio station serving radio listeners in Metro Cebu. DYBG Radyo Budyong 864 Cebu is also has a television channel on SkyCable Cebu named DYBG TeleTrese Cebu where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. History IBC-DYBG Radyo Budyong was established in Cebu City on October 1, 2008. It is one of the four provincial stations in the Visayas owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), is provides news, public service, and music radio frequency on 864 kHz. Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYBG Radyo Budyong Balita '' **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga'' (Mon-Sun 7-7:30am) - anchored by Darlanne Sino-Cruz on weekdays and Fides Palicte on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali'' (Mon-Sun 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Janice Caliño on weekdaus and RJ Leduna on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon'' (Mon-Fri 9:30-10pm) - anchored by Ramil Ayuman **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Gabi'' (Mon-Fri 6-6:30pm) - anchored by Bob Malazarte *''Express Balita Bisaya'' (Mon-Fri 5-5:30pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Cebu) *''Express Balita sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''News Team 13 sa DYBG Cebu'' (simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' * Budyong Kahepan (Monday-Friday 6am-8am) - Hosted by Dante Luzon, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. * Pasadang-Pasada (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) *''Public Forum'' (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Dial M (DZTV simulcast) * Lingkod Bayan sa DZTV (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kapinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (DZTV simulcast) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) * Gintong Uhay (DZTV similcast) Health and Lifestyle * RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (DZTV simulcast) * What's Up Doc? (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Chika Radyo Na! (2011-present) * Showbiz Artista (2011-present) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA (DZTV simulcast) * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Golden Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Lite Rock Sunday (DZTV simulcast) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (DZTV simulcast) * Music Radio * Sabado 80's (DZTV simulcast) * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) * JMM on Radio (under Jesuit Music Ministry) (DZTV simulcast) 'Religious Prayer' *''3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer'' Current personalities 'Anchors' * Dante Luzon * Darlanne Sino-Cruz * Janice Caliño * Bob Malazarte (station manager) * Fides Palicte * RJ Leduna * Ramil Ayuman Reporters * Jolene Bulambot * Gloria Cañete * Ahmed Cuizon * Marnee Gacellos * Jongkoy Monceda * Fides Palicte See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Metro Cebu radio stations Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radio stations established in 1978